What A Witches Life!
by Skyler Peter Halliwell
Summary: I hate this story, in the works of changing it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello all! This is my first story everrr! :D Ok, so be brutal, rip my story apart. I love criticisms. Soooo, read and enjoy! Don't forget to review!!!!_**

1329 Prescott Street……

The front doors flung open and a man, dressed in all burgundy, stood at the threshold, looking menacing. The need to kill flickered in his eyes. A young boy hugged his knees in the closet, with the door slightly cracked. He was hiding, hiding for his life. The man screamed,

"WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF. DON'T BE AFRAID OF ME."

The little boy in the closet whimpered, as quietly as he could. The man then tipped over the marble tabletop in the foyer. He roared in rage, in hate, in anger. The boy was watching this all from his hiding spot next to a pair of muddy running shoes, and a winter jacket. There was no one else in this house, except the boy and this man, obviously looking for someone. The boy got a mischievous grin on his face and he slowly got up and stood in the closet, he barely touched the ceiling with his head. He closed one eye, as if to aim, breathed in, and threw his hands up in the air. The man froze, on the spot. He ran out of the closet and yelled, "AUNTIE PAIGE! AUNTIE PAIGE!" Blue and white lights flew into the room, and out from the materialized Paige Matthews,

"What's wro-?" She cut herself off seeing the demon, and flipped. "What the he-…heck!!!! Where are your parents?"

"Across the street greeting the new neighbors…." The boy said in his high pitched, not hit puberty yet, voice.

Paige nodded and sighed. She looked at the man and then looked around the room. There was nothing of interest that she needed, but she knew exactly where it was. She called, "Athame from attic!" A small, dagger like knife appeared in her hand, in a swirl of blue and white lights. She nodded and looked at the boy, "Now turn around, I don't want you seeing this."

The small boy pouted and said, "But I'm older now! I can see this!"

Paige shook her head, "No way Jose! Turn…"

The boy pouted again and turned around, with a loud stomp of his foot. Paige got a good grip on the athame's handle, and she chucked it at the man. It hit him straight in the heart and he burst into flames, screaming at the top of his lungs. He soon after disintegrated, and disappeared, leaving a small scorch mark on the floor, and that was the last known of him. Just as he 'poofed', a couple holding hands walked through the still open door, the smoke still lingering in the air. The couple was giggling, and they were holding a crumb filled plate. As they walked in, the girl dropped the plate and it crashed on the floor and fear filled her eyes, she screamed,

"What happened?!" Paige retaliated from the burst of sound, "A demon was apparently looking for you. Your boy here called me and told me to come, so I did, and the demon's now gone and everything's great. Ok, gotta get back to my date. Bye!"

And with that, the same swirling lights surrounded the brunette and took her away, vanished. The girl that walked in ran to the boy and said, "Oh my baby, did the bad man hurt you?" In the process, she scooped him up in her arms. The boy shook his head, "No, I frozed him!!!"

She smiled and said, "Oh good boy, I'm so sorry for leaving you alone…I should've never. I completely forgot your brother was down the street, and I just can't believe I did such a thing." She took in a deep breath, and now she was just ranting like a crazy chick.

The man walked up behind the girl and put his arm around her, she was obviously freaked out by the incident.

"It's ok, dear." The man smiled at her reassuringly. "It's just another typical day in the Halliwell Manor."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again. Ok sooooooo, here's the next chapter. A bit shorter... If you didn't figure out from the last chapter, the couple was Piper and Leo, the kid was Chris….Still not sure where this story is headed. But it'll all unfold…. Enjoy and review!**_

The sound of the vacuum echoed throughout the house. The shards of glass being sucked up off the floor whistled softly. Leo hummed softly to himself as he finished vacuuming the broken plate and the crumbs.

Piper grunted as she tried to put the huge marble slab back in its right spot. Her hand slipped and she dropped it. She gasped and threw up her hands, the marble slab freezing in mid air. She sighed and shook her head. Leo came up on the side and grabbed one end of the slab, and Piper grabbed the other. The slab unfroze and they caught it, both lifting it and they tediously placed it back as a table. Piper walked around the table, picking up the flowers that were scattered around, and Leo carried the vacuum over there and started vacuuming the broken vase.

Piper left Leo and walked to the kitchen. She dropped the flowers on the island in the middle of the kitchen, and proceeded to look for another vase in the various cabinets in the kitchen. The back door slammed and in walked a pre-pubescent blond boy.

"Hey mom!" He said as he dashed through the kitchen, running through the dining room and up the stairs.

Piper opened her mouth to welcome her son home. But he was gone so fast she couldn't say anything. She found a purple plastic vase and walked over to the sink, then filled it with water. She placed the flowers in the vase and carried it out to the table, Leo was collecting the power cord of the vacuum.

"How could we be so horrible…." Piper sighed.

Leo gave her a reassuring smile, "We're not horrible. No one could've even thought that would happen…."

"But the demon said he was looking for us, shouldn't we know if someone is looking for us?!"

Leo shook his head, "Not necessarily….But he's safe that's all that matters."

"I know. He's safe, we're all safe….Let's just hope it doesn't happen again."

"You're the Charmed Ones, it's bound to happen again."

Piper sighed as she started up the stairs, "Don't remind me…"

Leo started to follow her, "Where are you going?"

"To the Book of Shadows, that demon has to be in there. I'll bring Chris with me, he saw the demon the best."

Leo nodded and started following Piper to the attic. Piper waved at Leo to keep going, and she walked to the boy's room and knocked on the door. She opened it and walked in, "Chris, can you come with me for a sec? I need your help…."

Chris looked up from the stuff his brother was going through and nodded. He smiled at Piper with that little kid smile. The one where you can't believe someone wants to hurt something that innocent. She reached out her hand, and Chris grabbed it.

"Where are we going Mommy?"

"The attic honey. I need your help. What can you tell me about the bad man?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_So i haven't posted in a while, sorry :3. Anywho ok, so i'm not really sure about this chapter, i couldn't really think of anything else at the end. So i need reviews, go with this storyline, or change it to something else? Thanks guys! Enjoy :D_**

The floorboards creaked as Piper and Chris walked across the attic to the infamous Book of Shadows. Piper picked up the Book as Chris sat down on the musty, old carpet in the center of the attic. Piper brought the Book over and sat down with her son on the carpet.

"So, what did the man look like?"

Chris looked at his mother with a quizzical look on his face. He thought about it for a second and continued to say,

"Well he had big brown eyes, and had black hair with a chunk that was red."

Piper sighed, that wasn't much to go on. She opened the book and started flipping through the age old pages. She was hoping this would be nothing; she didn't want to deal with another demon hunt.

"OH!" Chris yelled. Piper stopped flipping, and her heart skipped a half a beat from the yell.

"What is it honey?" Piper asked sweetly.

"He had a mark on his leg!!!"

Piper got up and walked over to the table full of potion things. She grabbed a small pad of paper and a pen.

"Can you draw it for me, dear?" Piper asked, as she held out the pad and pen to Chris.

Chris nodded and took the pen and sat on the floor and thought. He closed his eyes and tried to think. He brought the pen to the paper and drew a line, as he was drawing the image he was drawing started appearing right in front of him. He opened his eyes and kept drawing, the image still appearing in front of him with every stroke of the pen. His mother sat and watched as the mark appeared and kept appearing. Chris stopped moving the pen and the image sat in front of him.

"There, that's what it was." Chris said proudly. Piper gasped at it, she recognized it immediately.

"Good job, honey. Why don't you go downstairs and get a snack to bring up here, and bring me a bottle of water, will you?" Piper said. Chris nodded and started down the stairs to the kitchen. As soon as he was down the attic stairs Piper said, slightly louder than usual.

"Leo! Leo I need you."

As soon as Piper stopped talking, a swirl of blue and white lights came and her husband appeared.

"What's wrong, Piper?" Leo said, sounding a bit frantic.

Piper said, stuttering, "R-Remember the Source? The Seer? That whole ordeal?"

Leo nodded. Piper continued, "The Source is back, and he has an army."


End file.
